Percabeth - A Touch of Luke
by Rabbithawk
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are having a good old lemon when Luke comes in and muddles with Percy's sexuality.
1. Threesome

Annabeth liked the feel of Percy's arms around her as they swayed to the msic together. They were strong and protective. He leaned into her and whispered into her ear.

"Lets make this more fun by getting a room"

Annabeth nodded and stopped dancing. She took his hand as he led her up the stairs.

Luke watched them go but shrugged it off

Percy took Anabeth up the stairs and into a room. He clsed the door behind him, letting it click shut. He then proceeded to drag a rug out into the middle of the room. He lay down on it and she lay down next to him. He lifted he arms and slowly, enticingly pulled off her shirt. He carressed the edge of her bra with his fingers fondly. She felt the tickle and she giggled with pleasure. He reached around her with his arms on either side of her. Those arms. He unclipped her bra and she threw it it off with such haste it hit him in the face. With a murmured apology, the fun continued.

Percy sized up her breasts and lent towards the left one, changed his mind and extended his tongue to the right one. As soon as his tongue touched her boob, she could feel pleasure. He swirled his tongue over her nipple and she could feel herself getting horny. She could also see Percy's erection through his jeans. She reached out and started stroking the lump in his pants. He smiled lustfully at her and sucked her nipple harder. He then shifted his position so he could suck the left boob but he also but his contained boner on her leg and as he sucked, he moved his hips to rub is covered penis over her leg.

He stopped ror amoment and took his own shirt off, exposing his perfectly tanned and formed abs. She stroked his six pack, enjoying the feeling of strength he possessed. Annabeth, realizing that he wanted to move on, slipped seductively out of her pants and he too undressed from his jeans. They lay back down, pants discarded. She looked at the evergrowing lump in his underwear. She slowly took off her last remainig piece of clothing and his eyes widened as he saw his prize. He leant down and licked her vagina. She spread her legs at this new sensation. His tongue delved deeper into her pussy and she groaned. He licked and slurped for ten minutes before he stopped and spun around, his pelvis in her direction now. She to leaned towards his groin ad dragged his underwear down and off his feet

His erect cock sprung free. All 12 inches of it. She pulled his dick towards her mouth and enveloped it. The warm wetness in her mouth caused Percy to moan in pleasure. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed it onto his shaft. He thrusted his hips into her mouth all the while moaning in ecstacy.

Suddenly, the door started to open. Percy and Annabeth broke apart and frwntically searched for something to cover them selves with. Finding nothing, they clutched together. Luke stepped into the room

"Percy, Annabeth! The food is.." the end of his sentence faded as he saw what they were wearing (nothing)

"Were you two just.. were you just.. did you have... sex?!"

"Pleaee dont tell Chiron" Percy implored. Luke thought about it and walked over and crouched between the two lovers

"I wont tell Chiron on one condition," he said "That you let me join in"

Percy looked at Annabeth. Annabeth looked at Percy. They shrugged.

"Fine" said Annabeth. Luke threw of his shirt and jeans. He slid out of his underwear, revealing his erect 10 inch dick. Annabeth took one look and said

"Percy's is bigger"

Percy internally grinned as he watched Lukes's ego deflate. Percy had never had a threesome before, only sex with other girls. They lay in a triangle and Annabeth sucked Percy's member while Luke licked Annabeth's cunt. Percy, unsure what to do with his mouth, just lay there. Luke clicked his fingers and pointed at his own cock.

"But thats gay" complained Percy. Luke broke away from Annabeth's pussy,

"Do you want me to tell or not?" He said, before resuming. Percy hesitated. Annabeth dug her teeth into his penis.

"Ok, I'm doing it"

He slipped Luke's already moist dick into his mouth. He felt the pre-cum in his mouth, lubricating Luke's cock. He started to suck, while moving his head back and forth. Luke made groaned, which was muffled by the fact his face was buried in Annabeth's cunt. The pleasure each demigod was feeling surpassed anything they had felt before. Luke pulled his dripping dick from Percy's mouth. He slid Annabeth until she was underneath him. He started to lower his stiff shaft towards her opening.

"Wait!" Said Percy

"What is it this time?" Asked Luke.

"Well its just that...that.. that she's **my** girlfriend. Shouldn't I get to fuck her first?" Luke considered his sugestion, completely ignoring Annabeth's horrified face to the fact that she was being treated as a possession.

"Very well then. Go for it" Luke answered. Percy stood up, his dick still solid and pulsating, and picked up his jeans.

"What is the matter?" Luke jeered "chickening out?"

"No," Percy responded, "Rachel said I might need these." He held up two condoms "I always thought she meant I would need them both. I guess not" He said, chucking one to Luke. They both slipped them over the heads of their penises. Percy watched Luke put his on. He could not see what was attracting him to the other mans dick. He went back over to Annabeth who was watching his protected cock with lust. She readily spread her legs, inviting him to enter her. He slid his member into her body ad she tensed, enjoying the pleasure of the sensation. Luke watched the intercourse, pumping his dick with his own hand. Percy moaned and grunted at the pleasure of his penis inside her pussy. He started to pounder her in and out, Luke's hand mwtching their beat.

"Oh, Percy!" Annabeth early yelled. Percy flt himself building up, his hips swung harder and harder. He was about to climax when Luke sunddenly pulled him off Annabeth.

"What was that for?" Percy spat in frustration

"We are not done yet!" Luke said teasingly, "It is my turn."

Percy moved his body to make space for Luke. Luke then lowered his cock onto Annabeth's vagina. He started to drag his dick across her entrance in such an erotic way that Percy could feel himself getting harder still. Then a thought struck him.

"What am I supposed do do while I wait?" Percy asked Luke. Luke thought or a while and pointed at his own ass hole. Percy immediately backed away and sat down, his cock and balls bouncing as he did. He watched Luke drag his dick over Annabeth. Inside her thighs, along her stomach and even on her face. Percy could easily see she was enjoying it more than she had with him.

He started fisting his cock just as Luke had done. There wss still something missing for him. He got up and walked around the fucking couple. He could feel himself drawn to the pair and he desperately wanted to join in. He knelt down and placed his penis in Luke's face, hoping to get sucked again. Luke only brushed the shaft aside and pointed to his rear end. Percy, gave up his resistance to gay sex and made his way to their asses. From that angle, he could see Luke's cock pounding Annabeth's pussy as Luke's balls slapped against her body.

He aligned his own dick with Luke's but-hole. He hesitated once more before relenting and shoving his member into the hole. Luke's ass was much tighter than Annabeth's cunt and it felt much better to have his dick inside him than her. He started get into the rythm of Luke's thrusts into Annabeth. They pounded and pounded, their bodies dripping with sweat. Percy could feel the pressure buildig up inside him once more. This time, their advancement in tha stages in sex were mature enough for his release. His whole body stiffened and he shot his load into Luke. As if taking his que, Annabeth and Luke both came. Luke's ass cheeks clenched together as he tensed, preparing for a load of cum, causing Percy's own seed to drip out of his ass. Luke's cum was all over Annabeth's belly and in his own pubic hair.

The three relaxed as one and rell asleep in each others arms


	2. Betrayal

Percy woke up and disentangled himself from the mass of bodies on the floor. What had he done? Had gay sex? He shouldn't have done it but he did. And he enjoyed it. Shaking his head to clear the confusions of the past, he stood up, his flaccid penis flopping against his balls like a dead fish, and made his way to the shower in an adjacent room. He closed the door behind him, then realised that they had all just had sex so id didn't matter and decided to leave the door open. He turned on the shower taps and stepped under the stream of water, remembering in the same instant that he had left his clothes out in the main room.

Oh well, he thought, as he tipped his head back, letting the lovely warm water run down his naked body. He closed his eyes to relax and heard the so close and he reasoned that the door must have swung closed anyway. Suddenly, he felt the comforting embrace from a pair of arms behind him. Ah, Annabeth had joined him. Then he felt something hard poke him in the small of his back. Nope, not Annabeth, because that was a dick. So was the person who owned as a matter of fact, Percy thought sourly to himself. Stepped reluctantly out of the comforting stream of water to face his companion.

"Why are you in the shower with me?" Percy asked

"You left the door open, it was practically an invitation" Luke responded

Percy shrugged and stepped under the water, this time not letting his eyes eave Luke. He mentally cursed himself as his gaze kept wandering lower and lower on Luke's body.

"Woah" Luke said looking at Percy's naked crotch. Percy glanced down and for the second time that day, mentally cursed himself. He was erect.

"Here, let me help you with that" Luke suggested, reaching to Percy's pulsating cock. Percy tried to back away but found there was a shower wall behind him. Before he realised what was happening, Luke was already pumping his dick. Percy could has shoved or hit Luke away. But he didn't.

Luke got on his knees and started pumpingPercy's member with two hands, his own cock getting stiff and tall. He opened his mouth towards Percy's cock, only to find it filling up with water from the shower. Percy leaned over and turned of the tap after he saw what happened to Luke and leaned back against the wall to enjoy more.

Thewonderful warm sensation that overcame Percy's cock when Luke's put it in his mouth was divine. Luke swirled his tongue inside his mouth and caused Percy to take a large breath in. He moved his head back and forth to create a pumping motion. Percy groaned as the pleasure took over once more. Unable to control himself, Percy grabbed Luke's head and pushed his penis deeper down Luke's throat. Luke spluttered with the effort but made no move to spit the shaft out.

The blowjob continued, with Percy feeling increased amounts of pleasure as it progressed. Before Percy could explode into Luke's mouth, Luke stood up and shoved Percy down to his knees. Percy looked up with complaining eyes.

"Whats fair is fair," Luke said and Percy begrudgingly accepted his fate. He enveloped Luke's slightly-shorter-than-his-own cock with his mouth. He knew he wasnt giving a blowjob half as well as Luke had but Luke was a seasoned proffesional (if you catch ma' drift) and Percy hadn't given a blowjob before last night.

Once he was finished swirling his tongue and sucking Luke's dick, he stood up once more.

To his suprise, he found Luke on his knees, his asshole spread wide. Percy eagerly dropped back down to his knees and positioned himself behind Luke. Percy pressed his cock into the hole between Luke's ass cheeks and gasped again at the sensation. There were no words to describe it. He started his usual back and forth motion that he used whenever he had sex with a girl. Luke acknowledged his experience with a grunt but said little else. The rythm continued as Percy swung his hips back and forth. His pace became faster and faster as he began to reach his climax. Luke, this time missing the cue, grunted in suprise as Percy shot his load into his ass.

"How could you..." a voice said from behind them. Percy turned his head, his cock still embedd in Luke. Annabeth. She turned and ran out of the room in tears. Percy pulled his dripping cock out of Luke and ran after her as his cock and balls bounced. He oppened the door of the main room to the hallway. But Annabeth was gone. He stood there, naked, for a while as his dick returned to its flaccid state.


End file.
